In the eye of a founder
by Mystik Moonshadow
Summary: Harry and Draco's personalities switch, and Hermione finds them an antidote. But when they take the antidote all three of them get stuck in three of the founder's bodies and not even Hermione knows how to get them out... yet
1. Potions and he's back

'In my wand, ten slips have inserted and I will divide you all into groups. When you are in you groups I will shoot a slip out at random and you must brew that potion and give a demonstration of it to the class.' Instructed Professor Snape.  
  
At that Snape divided the class into groups of two and gave them all their piece of paper with the potion on it.  
  
'Hey, Harry, who are you with?' asked Ron.  
  
'Malfoy.' Grumbled Harry  
  
'As usual.' Said Ron.  
  
'And you?' asked Harry.  
  
'Parvati.' Shrugged Ron.  
  
'What about you Hermione?'  
  
'Dean.' Replied Hermione.  
  
'Hey, Potter, we've got Polyjuice Potion!' cried Malfoy to the other side of classroom.  
  
Harry turned from Malfoy to Ron and Hermione and grinned.  
  
'It'll be a synch.' Laughed Harry.  
  
'Careful Harry. You had me making the Polyjuice potion while you got the ingredients and you did your usual hero stuff.' Warned Hermione.  
  
'Yeah Harry, be careful.' Said Ron.  
  
'What are you guys making anyways?' asked Harry.  
  
'I'm making love potions with Parvati.' Complained Ron.  
  
'Oh what fun! I'm making Mandrake draught with Dean!' exclaimed Hermione.  
  
'Oh well. If you were making love potions with him I'm sure you would have gotten him away from Ginny.' Sighed Ron.  
  
'Ron!' cried Harry and Hermione at the same time.  
  
'What? As far as I know they've been snogging each other every time they see each other.' Said Ron with a shrug.  
  
'And what makes you say that Ron?' asked Dean who was walking over to Hermione.  
  
'Because every time I see you guys together you're kissing. That's why!' cried Ron.  
  
'Well, er, you see, er, we haven't been kissing each other every time we see each other. Just most of the time, and you would be there because we're in the same classes and we go the same way all the time.' Explained Dean.  
  
'Ok fine!' said Ron and went off in a huff.  
  
For the rest of the lesson they were split up into pairs and were brewing their potions.  
  
'Hey, Potter, Draco. Because you are brewing a Polyjuice potion, your potion should be ready in at the very least one month.' Said Professor Snape, who was walking by.  
  
'One Month?' said Malfoy.  
  
'Well, yeah, that's what it says here.' Said Harry referring to the piece of paper with the recipe.  
  
'Well, Potter, get to it then.' Said Malfoy.  
  
'You're gonna have to help you know.' Said Harry.  
  
'Why? Professor Snape isn't going to pay attention to the fact that I wont help.' Sneered Draco.  
  
'Well, actually Mr Malfoy, I decided to keep an especially close eye on you and Potter.' Said Professor Snape. And seeing the look of horror on Draco's face he explained 'I have to make sure Potter doesn't poison you don't I?'  
  
'I never thought of that. Move over Potter!' said Malfoy, pushing Harry over into the cauldron.  
  
Harry knew what was happening and to stop himself from falling he grabbed hold of Draco. Unfortunately Draco lost his balance at this and fell forwards right into the cauldron with Harry.  
  
Bang  
  
There was a great big explosion, which made everyone either jump or turn around or both, to see what happened. All the liquid in the cauldron spilled out and burnt a hole into the dungeon floor. At this they all screamed.  
  
Aaaaargh  
  
Harry looked up to see half the class staring at him and Malfoy. When he looked at himself he realised that he was naked. It seemed as though the potion had burnt his clothes off. And Malfoy's too. He blushed and covered as much as he could with his hand. He turned to look at Malfoy who still seemed to be unconscious.  
  
'Professor Snape! Malfoy's unconscious.' Called Harry, half laughing.  
  
At this Professor Snape tipped the Cauldron over to get Harry and Draco out. Harry scrambled up and ran to a corner and sat down on the cold floor.  
  
Professor Snape was carefully examining Malfoy to see what was wrong and to see whether he would live or not.  
  
'Er. hello. I am kind of freezing here!' called Harry.  
  
'Potter, shut up!' yelled Professor Snape.  
  
'Harry. please. Draco's life could be in danger!!!' said Hermione, who was almost in hysterics.  
  
'And what makes you think that? I survived, didn't I?' retorted Harry.  
  
'Yeah. so what? You're Harry Potter, you're supposed to survive! Draco's a lot weaker than you, and you know that Harry!' cried Hermione, who really starting to get pissed at Harry.  
  
'And what's Malfoy to you to call him Draco?' asked Harry.  
  
'Hmmm. maybe a human being!' yelled Hermione.  
  
'Will you to stop fighting. please?' asked Malfoy weakly.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy. What happened?' asked Professor Snape.  
  
'Please Professor. don't you think you should first let Draco have a bit of rest?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Shut your mouth Miss Granger.' Said Professor Snape. 'Well Mr Malfoy?'  
  
'Well, you said something about Harry trying to poison me, and because of that I tried to get him out of the way ('Like a self concerned prat, I might add' said Harry) so I could brew the potion myself, but Harry here fell ('damn straight, I did') and he grabbed onto me for balance and we both fell into the cauldron. Then it felt as though my skin was burning and I fell unconscious because of the pain and I couldn't breathe. Then everything went black.' Explained Malfoy.  
  
In another corner of the dungeon Pansy Parkinson was crying from the fact that Malfoy was unconscious and didn't notice that Malfoy was alive and very much awake. Meanwhile-  
  
Ron was cursing at the fact that Malfoy didn't die and Hermione was sighing in relief that none did die, whether it be Harry or Malfoy.  
  
At that very moment the bell rang.  
  
Malfoy got up and suddenly felt very cold.  
  
Harry snickered at him.  
  
'Is it just me or did it just get really cold?' asked Malfoy.  
  
Up until this moment Malfoy was sitting in a little ball on the dungeon floor.  
  
'Its just you and me that are cold, Malfoy!' laughed Harry.  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry and noticed he was naked and asked-  
  
'Harry, where are your clothes?'  
  
'Tell me where yours are and I'll tell you where mine are!' said Harry, laughing even harder.  
  
'What are you talking about? I'm wearing mi- oh. He, he' said Malfoy nervously. He flushed and tried to cover up what he could as well as to stay warm.  
  
At the sight of Malfoy doing this Harry doubled over with more laughter.  
  
'Professor, where are my clothes?' asked Malfoy.  
  
Professor Snape, who was watching all of this with amusement answered-  
  
'In the cauldron.'  
  
Malfoy walked over to the cauldron and when he didn't see the clothes he looked up in confusion.  
  
'Where are they, sir?'  
  
'In the cauldron.' Repeated Professor Snape.  
  
'They're not in there sir.'  
  
'They are Malfoy. They've just been dissolved.' Explained Harry.  
  
'What? !' Cried Malfoy.  
  
'You heard me.' Said Harry.  
  
'So what are we gonna wear back to our common rooms?'  
  
'You two can sort that up.' Said Professor Snape, walking out of the dungeon.  
  
Accio clothes  
  
Harry, who had gotten the idea of summoning his clothes while everyone was looking at Malfoy, raised his wand and called for them.  
  
'That's a good idea Harry.' Complimented Malfoy.  
  
'Did you just give me a compliment, Malfoy?' asked Harry.  
  
'Er. Yeah. kind of.' Said Malfoy.  
  
'Not accepted.' Said Harry.  
  
At that moment Harry's clothes zoomed in and fell into a neat pile in front of Harry.  
  
'My turn, Accio clothes!' cried Malfoy.  
  
Unfortunately, because Malfoy hadn't had all the practice that Harry had, the charm didn't work. Harry who had just finished dressing laughed at Malfoy and his weak spell.  
  
'See you later Malfoy.' Harry got up and walked out of the dungeons and up to dinner.  
  
'Hey, Harry. How's Draco?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Probably freezing his ass off still.'  
  
'How did you get your clothes? If you had gone back to the Griffindor tower you would've gone past, but you didn't.' asked Hermione.  
  
'Why? Have you been trying to get a look at the naked Harry Potter again?' sneered Harry.  
  
'No! I was worried, Harry.' Said Hermione 'and what's up with you?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'So, how did you get your clothes?' pressed Hermione.  
  
'Summoning spell' shrugged Harry.  
  
'Have you been practicing? Because otherwise you couldn't have gotten them.' said Ron.  
  
'Well. as a matter of fact. NO! I'm so glad you've got so much confidence in my powers.' Said Harry, his voice full of sarcasm.  
  
'Well. sorry.' Said Ron.  
  
All of a sudden everyone went silent and when Harry turned to see what was going on he saw-  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy was still naked and apparently had taken a wrong turn to his common room. Harry started laughing.  
  
At Harry's laughter everyone else started laughing at Malfoy except for-  
  
Hermione and Ron!  
  
Ron's mouth was too busy choking at the sight of Malfoy-  
  
'Harry!!! That's not very nice!' cried Hermione over all the laughter and ran over to Malfoy who had just frozen in embarrassment.  
  
'Come on Draco.' Said Hermione, putting an arm around Malfoy and leading him out of the great hall.  
  
'Hermione, what are you doing?' asked Malfoy.  
  
'Come on Draco. What really happened?'  
  
'Exactly what I said.' Answered Malfoy in confusion.  
  
'Then the potion must have had an effect on you two.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Um. Hermione. you're going in the wrong direction.' Said Malfoy who just started looking around.  
  
'No I'm not.' She looked up just to make sure.  
  
'Yes you are. My common room is in the other direction.' Said Malfoy.  
  
'I'm taking you to the Griffindor common room. Now come closer so I can keep you warm.' Commanded Hermione.  
  
Malfoy wasn't listening. He was too busy wondering why he was going to the Griffindor common room.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'So I can keep you warm.' Said Hermione.  
  
'No, why are we going to your common room?' asked Malfoy.  
  
'So I can keep you warm until I can get you some clothes. Your common room is too cold for you at the moment.'  
  
'Er. thanks. I think.'  
  
'Here we are.'  
  
'Password? Ooh, Hermione. What are doing? Who's that?' asked the Fat Lady who had noticed that Hermione had her arm around a naked boy.  
  
'Keeping a person warm! The password's Sherbet Tramp' said Hermione.  
  
'Oh fine.' And with that The Fat Lady's portrait swing out of the way.  
  
'Draco, sit there.' Said Hermione pointing to the fire.  
  
'Oh, it's so warm in here.'  
  
'I'll just go and get you a blanket.' Said Hermione, who walked off.  
  
'Aaaaargh! Who. hey, aren't you Sirius Black?' asked Malfoy, who saw a head sticking out of the fire, just before he fell back in surprise.  
  
'Yes. And you're Lucius Malfoy's son, right? What are you doing here?'  
  
'Hermione brought me here. And the name's Draco, Draco Malfoy.' Said Malfoy.  
  
'Why did she bring you here, though?'  
  
' She said something about keeping me warm before she could take me back down to the Slytherin common room.' Explained Malfoy.  
  
Hermione shrieked 'Sirius!!! You're alive!'  
  
'Hermione, good to see you again.' And with that Sirius climbed out of the fire and gave her a hug.  
  
'Oh, Sirius, we've missed you so much. How?' asked Hermione, hugging Sirius back.  
  
'You're friends with Sirius Black, after what he did to Harry?' asked Malfoy.  
  
'Yes Draco.'  
  
'Si. Si. Sirius?' stumbled Harry who had just walked in to the common room.  
  
'Hi Harry. How are you getting on?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Oh. fine. just fine.' Said Harry, sarcastically.  
  
'What's wrong Harry?' asked Sirius, who looked very concerned.  
  
'What's wrong?' repeated Harry. 'What's wrong? So, what. you make us all believe you're dead and you expect me to get back on track with a normal life? Without you here?' asked Harry, shaking with fury.  
  
'Harry calm down! He's alive now, that's all that matters now.' Said Hermione  
  
'And what's he doing here?' asked Harry, pointing at Malfoy.  
  
'He is trying to warm up.'  
  
'And he is still very much naked.' Said Harry.  
  
Draco looked down and realised he was too.  
  
'Hermione, where is that towel. or blanket. or. whatever?' asked Malfoy.  
  
'Oh, right here.' Said Hermione, blushing.  
  
She handed a towel over to Malfoy.  
  
'Thanks.' Said Malfoy. And then leaning next to Hermione's ear-  
  
'Can I talk to you for a second in another room, please?' he asked.  
  
'Oh. ok.' Was all she could manage to say.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy went into one of the other rooms in the Griffindor tower.  
  
'Yes?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Um. well. this probably sounds wrong but. willyougooutwithme?' asked Malfoy.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Will you go out with me?' said Malfoy slowing down.  
  
'What? !' This time in surprise that Malfoy of all people would ask her.  
  
'Yeah, I guess you wouldn't want to, would you? Especially after all I've done to you and Harry and Ron.' Malfoy looked down at the floor.  
  
'Oh. sorry. I meant why? I mean like, all this time you've called my 'mudblood' and you haven't really been too nice have you?' said Hermione.  
  
'Well, I've finally realised how nice you really are, and I half heard down in the dungeons that you called me Draco because you think I'm an actual human being.' Said Draco.  
  
'And what's that got to do with anything?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Well, to tell you the truth, no one I know apart from you has ever considered me to be human.' Said Malfoy sheepishly.  
  
'Oh. Well. Fine. But do you like actually like me? Or is it only because I'm treating you nicely for once?'  
  
'I like you, Hermione. If you will, please give me a chance.' Said Draco, with hope dawning in his eyes.  
  
'Prove it.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'You choose a way.' Said Hermione.  
  
For a few moments Malfoy just stood there thinking of a way to show Hermione that he actually did like her when he remembered-  
  
'Hermione, can I maybe kiss you' asked Malfoy.  
  
'What?' Said Hermione in surprise.  
  
'Well, maybe I can prove to you that I like you through kissing you.' Suggested Malfoy.  
  
'You can kiss anyone you like Malfoy.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Actually, no I can't. When I was little, my dad put a curse on me so that I can't kiss anyone I want to till I've walked in the shoes of Salazar Slytherin.' Explained Draco.  
  
'Yes, and have you?'  
  
'What do you think? He lived over a thousand years ago.'  
  
'I guess so, but you could use a potion or spell or something to put yourself in someone else's shoes.'  
  
'And do you think I have the brains to do that?' asked Malfoy.  
  
'I guess not.'  
  
'So can I?'  
  
'I don't think so.' Said Hermione after a few moments of silence.  
  
'Ok fine then!' said Malfoy.  
  
At that Malfoy turned to leave the room when Hermione grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
'What?' he asked with a hurt voice.  
  
'I'm sorry. It's just I don't wont to get hurt. That's all. And anyway you've only known my nice side for a short time.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Well?' asked Malfoy.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and hugged him. Malfoy hugged her back but was a little surprised.  
  
'Hermione-' he started.  
  
'Don't say anything.' And Hermione just stood there in Malfoy's embrace.  
  
Malfoy pushed her up but held her in his arms and asked 'what's going on Hermione?'  
  
'I don't know' she said looking deep into his eyes.  
  
'Do you-' he started.  
  
'I don't know!' Hermione wrenched herself out of Malfoy's arms and ran back to the common room.  
  
'Hermione? What's he done this time?' asked Harry.  
  
'None of your business.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Sirius just reminded me about Dumbledore's Army. I was just thinking, maybe its time for another reunion. What do you think Granger?' asked Harry.  
  
'So what? I'm Granger to you now am I?' shrieked Hermione.  
  
'What's going on?' asked Sirius.  
  
'I don't know? Ask Granger. She's the know it all.' Said Harry.  
  
But Hermione was in another world at the moment. She was just thinking of what was going on.  
  
//Harry's being a total jerk. Draco's being a total gentleman. Why? Harry's calling me Granger. Draco's calling me Hermione. Draco's calling Harry, Harry. Doesn't he usually call Harry, Potter? And then Draco asked me out. He first talked too fast for me to understand. Harry usually does that when he's nervous. Harry is also being a self-concerned prat like Malfoy used to be. What's going on? //  
  
Then it hit Hermione.  
  
'Sirius, I just figured out something. I've got to go-'  
  
'To the library' finished Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron had just walked in to the common room.  
  
'Well, see you later then.' Said Ron.  
  
'Draco! Come with me.' Called Hermione to the other room, which Malfoy was still in.  
  
'Malfoy's here?' cried Ron.  
  
'Yes. I am. And now I'm going. See you later then.' And Malfoy walked out after Hermione. 


	2. The way to the end of a problem

'Hermione. Can we first go to my common room for some clothes?' asked Malfoy.  
  
'Yeah sure Draco, let's go.' And they both changed direction to go to the Slytherin common room.  
  
True Wizard blood  
  
'True wizard blood?' Asked Hermione.  
  
'Yep.'  
  
Malfoy and Hermione walked up then Slytherin stairs and into Malfoy's dormitory.  
  
'Hermione.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Um, I kind of do need to get dressed.'  
  
'And what I haven't already seen you naked today?' retorted Hermione.  
  
'Is this your bed?' asked Hermione after looking around.  
  
'Yes, and I think I'll get dressed with the curtains now.' Draco stepped inside and went to pull the curtains closed. Draco finished pulling the curtains closed and pulled the towel off that was around his waist and put it on the bed.  
  
'Draco, someone's coming.' Hissed Hermione.  
  
'Get under the bed then.' Replied Draco.  
  
Just as Pansy walked in Hermione managed to get under the bed.  
  
'Draco. oh Draco. Draco, are you here? I thought I saw you come in here ages ago.' It was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
'Yes Pansy, I'm here.' Said Draco, biting on his lip.  
  
Draco, realising that Pansy wouldn't wait for Draco to come out, he tried to get some clothes on.  
  
'You are? Oh thank god!' said Pansy, and with out even waiting for Draco to come out, she ran behind Draco's curtain and ran into a half dressed Draco, who was still buttoning his shirt on.  
  
'Oh, Draco!' Pansy squealed and then put her hands on Draco's face to check if it was real.  
  
It felt real enough but she still wanted to make sure so she started touching everywhere else just to make sure. Everything was real enough so she was happy.  
  
'Did you hear about what that filthy little mudblood called you during potions?' asked Pansy.  
  
'What? That I'm actually a human?' asked Draco, slightly pissed.  
  
'Well. yeah. how did you know?' asked Pansy, a little disappointed.  
  
'I heard it.' Said Draco.  
  
'Well. She had no right to call you human.' Said Pansy.  
  
'Well, I don't hear you calling me human now do I?' retorted Draco.  
  
'So what? She's a mudblood.'  
  
'And I'll put mud into you too if you don't call me a human sometime soon.' Said Draco.  
  
'Well. you're human then.' Said Pansy.  
  
'So, why did you come here?' asked Draco.  
  
'Oh, just to tell you what a bitch Granger is for being a mudblood and for calling you a human.' Said Pansy simply.  
  
'Well, she's one of the only people who does call me human.' Retorted Draco.  
  
'Well. sorry!' cried Pansy.  
  
At this Pansy ran off crying.  
  
'Is it safe to come out now?' asked Hermione from under the bed.  
  
'Yes.' Said Draco.  
  
'All right, you're dressed now. Let's go to the library.' Said Hermione.  
  
'You were serious?' asked Draco.  
  
'Well, yes. I do still want to know what's going on' answered Hermione.  
  
'Oh fine then.' Said Draco, a little upset.  
  
Hermione got out from under the bed with the help from Draco and they both headed down to the library.  
  
'Draco, I'll go in first, then you follow.' Instructed Hermione.  
  
'Ok.' Said Draco.  
  
Hermione walked in and a few seconds later Draco followed. They both walked to the potions section of the library.  
  
'Let's see. potions and their effects. no. accidents with potions and how to reverse them. that could be it. Draco, keep looking, I'm going to go through this book.' Said Hermione, lifting the heavy book off its shelf.  
  
Hermione walked off to a corner and started flipping through the book.  
  
'Drinking unfinished potions. no. eating food with potions in them. drinking a incorrectly made potion. oh come on. ah, here we go. falling into unfinished potions and their effects. ok now. what's this say?' mumbled Hermione to herself. Hermione quickly read through the opening paragraph to see what would be in the chapter.  
  
It mentioned something about Falling into unfinished potions and what the signs are for any side effects. Hermione flipped to that. It said:  
  
There are many side effects to unfinished potions. The main effect is that whatever the potions purpose was (example: - turn back time) will only partly happen (for turning back time- your brain will become very slow and you will only take notice of anything after it has occurred). As these potions are unfinished you must create a potion that reverses the effects of a finished version of that particular potion.  
  
The signs to see whether any side effects that could have happened are usually: -boils  
  
-Burns  
  
-Headaches  
  
-Unusual behaviour  
  
The list of signs went on for the next two pages and Hermione just couldn't be bothered to read them.  
  
// That's it! Harry and Draco were making Polyjuice potion. That switches appearances, voices, etc. Their personalities must have switched! //  
  
'Draco, I've figured it out! Yours and Harry's personality must have switched. That's why you are kind of acting like Harry, and Harry's being a total jerk.' Said Hermione.  
  
'So in other words, I'm a total jerk and Harry's a saint and you're not really pissed at Harry, you're pissed at me!' concluded Draco.  
  
'Who said I was pissed at anyone. I'm just saying that you, who usually calls me Granger, is calling me Hermione and Harry, who usually calls me Hermione, is calling me Granger. Does that make sense?' asked Hermione.  
  
'In a way, yes. So you're saying that I'm acting like Harry and he's acting like me?' asked Draco, who in his head was still fixing the puzzle pieces together.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'So what do we do now?'  
  
'Go to Professor Snape.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'To tell him about what's going on. That's why.'  
  
'Is there anything he can do?' asked Draco.  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'What do you know about the polyjuice potion?' asked Draco curiously.  
  
'Well, it's not for human-animal transformations. And then it's only supposed to last for a short period of time. And that personalities should not switch. Something happened, maybe before that potion is finished that's one of its properties. I don't know' shrugged Hermione.  
  
'Ok then. Lets go get Harry and then go to see Professor Snape.'  
  
'Yep, let's go.'  
  
Hermione and Draco walked back up to the Griffindor common room to get Harry.  
  
'Harry! Are you still here?'  
  
'Where do you expect me to go?' asked Harry who was sitting in front of the fire chatting to Sirius.  
  
'Oh I don't know. But anyway, I need you to come with me for a second Harry.' Said Hermione.  
  
'You alone?' asked Harry.  
  
'Of course not! Draco has to come too!' said Hermione.  
  
'Oh so Draco is your new best friend now is he?' said Harry.  
  
'No! You are and you always will be. But I need you to come as well as Draco because it concerns you and Draco.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Well I'm not moving.'  
  
Accio Harry Potter  
  
Harry flew towards Hermione and stopped just as she grabbed hold of him.  
  
'Hermione! What are you doing?' asked Harry.  
  
'I told you. You're coming with me!' repeated Hermione.  
  
Hermione dragged Harry out of the common room and started making the long journey to the other side of the castle to see Professor Snape. After ten minutes of just dragging Harry there Hermione couldn't go any further.  
  
'Draco, could you please drag Harry along now. I can't do it any more.' Panted Hermione.  
  
A thought just occurred to Draco.  
  
'Hermione, you're a witch.'  
  
'Took you long enough.' Said Harry.  
  
'Yes so?' said Hermione, ignoring Harry.  
  
'Can't you do wingardium leviosa on Harry?' suggested Draco.  
  
'Oh, I never thought of that. But hang on. how am I going to keep Harry still for long enough for me to do the spell?' asked Hermione, her eye full of curiosity.  
  
'Um. er. how about that full body binding curse. er. what was it. oh yeah. petrificus totalus.'said Draco with triumph of remember the spell from first year.  
  
'Good thinking Draco ('that's a first' said Harry.)' and with that Hermione let go of Harry, stepped back and while Harry was trying to run in the other direction-  
  
Petrificus totalus  
  
Harry's arms hit his sides and his legs joined together.  
  
Petrificus Totalus was a pretty easy curse to cope with if you were standing still. It would particularly hurt if you were running full speed when the curse hit you. The worst bit is if you were running when you hit with the spell you most likely lose your balance a lot quicker and you'd fall over face first onto the ground. And you couldn't even yell in pain because your jaws were stuck together.  
  
Bang  
  
Harry fell face first into the ground and just as he was falling, Peeves had been chucking helmets at him. Harry fell and just as his head ricocheted off the floor three helmets hit him square on the head on after the other.  
  
'Harry!' cried Hermione, running to his side.  
  
'Harry. wake up please. Harry.' said Hermione, shaking Harry to see if he would wake.  
  
'Hermione, even if Harry was awake he wouldn't be able to open his eyes. Harry, grunt if you're alive.' Said Draco  
  
Harry gave a grunt.  
  
'Oh, thank god. no thank you Draco. thank you so much.' so Hermione, hugging Draco.  
  
'Um. Hermione. what is there between you and Harry anyways?' asked Draco.  
  
'Nothing. we're just best friends. why?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Oh. well. oh. it's nothing. Don't worry about it Hermione. Let's go.' Said Draco.  
  
'Draco. do you mind lifting Harry up with the spell for me? The walk down to here just tired me out.'  
  
'Sure. Wingardium leviosa.' Said Draco, swishing his wand around.  
  
Harry floated up into the air and Hermione and Draco made their way down to Professor Snape's quarters.  
  
'I'll knock.' Said Hermione.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
'Yes Miss. Granger? What do you want now? Having trouble getting Master Malfoy's nude body out of your mind and hoping for a potion that will help?' sneered Professor Snape.  
  
'No Professor. Um. this afternoon. in potions class. I noticed that. something wasn't right. I mean that. Draco and Harry were acting like. well. each other.' Stumbled Hermione, shuffling her feet.  
  
'And your point is?'  
  
'Well. Professor. I went to the library. sir. and I found out that it was a side effect to the unfinished potion.' Said Hermione, handing a piece of paper to Professor Snape, which had obviously been torn out of the library book where she got the information.  
  
Professor Snape quickly skimmed through the piece and stared at Hermione and said- 'What do you want me to do? You of all people should know that polyjuice potion cannot be reversed. it has to wear out.' said Professor Snape, with a grim smile.  
  
'Yes, I realise that sir but I was hoping sir. that maybe, um. another polyjuice potion at the exact same stage could do the exact same thing and could give them each their personalities back?' suggested Hermione.  
  
'Be quiet Granger. This accidental magic is for the ministry's accidental magic reversal squad. Got to them if you want help.' Snapped Professor Snape. Hermione walked off, Draco trailing behind her with Harry coming right behind him.  
  
'If he won't give us permission then it's back to moaning myrtle's bathroom' grumbled Hermione.  
  
'Moaning Myrtle? Who's Moaning Myrtle?' asked Draco, slightly confused.  
  
'A ghost that haunts the girl's bathroom on the first floor.' Shrugged Hermione.  
  
'She haunts a girl's bathroom?' asked Draco.  
  
'Long story.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Fine. So why are we going there? Won't we get caught?' asked Draco.  
  
'Because Moaning Myrtle haunts the bathroom, no one goes there, so we're perfectly fine.'  
  
'Ok' said Draco, still trying to digest everything. 


End file.
